This invention relates to the field of mailboxes and more particularly to removable covers thereof, having a display thereon.
A typical free-standing rural type mailbox is widely used throughout this country. Usually the mailboxes are plain, unadorned and fabricated from sheet metal. However, there are available mailboxes having permanently painted surfaces, either with or without pictorial displays or other decorative designs. There are also various permanent covers to the standard rural mailbox providing a specific design. An example of such arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,731, which provides a permanently affixed plywood covering of the mailbox. Other mailbox covers have been developed purely for security purposes to prevent vandalism, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,842. There are also purely decorative mailbox covers made in specific designs, in the form of various design patents such as U.S. Pat. No. DES. 287,899. Finally, there is the concept of a permanently affixed clear cover having means for holding a picture adjacent to the cover to be viewed from the outside as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,512.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide permanent, but easily replaceable mailbox covers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mailbox cover which if defaced due to the elements or marked due to vandalism may be inexpensively replaced.
Another object of this invention is to provide mailbox covers for occasions, having announcements such as "It's a Boy" or "Happy Birthday" or "Merry Christmas" or similar transitory signs which denote a celebratory event.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mailbox covering which protects the basic underlying top and opposed longitudinal side surfaces of the mailbox.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.